Exploding Stars
by MootivFin
Summary: Stars go out with a racket, but Starclan won't go out with a fight. When Tigerstar runs off to divide the clan, he leaves Starclan in a state of turmoil and confusion. Will Starclan divide? Will it affect the other clans? What can the others do about it?
1. The Great View

**Prologue**

Starclan has been looking down upon the forest cats as one clan for all eternity. Guiding, reassuring, and inspiring their past acquaintances in any time of need. The cats all trusted that Starclan would _always _be there to help.

Always.

**The Great View**

Silverstream looked down on Greystripe fondly. Her twinkling eyes now glinted like stars. She heard pawsteps (if you can call the noise of walking through air that).

Feathertail padded carefully through the air towards Silverstream. "I am still getting used to that. I am always afraid I'll fall and...It is just so frightening!"

Silverstream mewed, "You should get used to that soon, now. It would not be good to be here, and yet still be afraid of the way you now are. You cannot walk on ground anymore, you're dead. So now air is your grass and rock and dirt. Laughter and joy is your mice and rabbits and fish.

"And now we are not in Riverclan. We are in Starclan. United with Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and even Tigerstar is what we are now. You and I are loyal to Starclan now. And we always will be."

"Yes, mother." Feathertail meowed, "I think another meeting will be tonight."

"And so we must go. I do hope there is no fighting this time." Silverstream murmured. "We need to stick together at a time like this."

Silverstream and Feathertail made their way to the Great View. Where ever the clans were, the Great View was above it. Today Bluestar was speaking, her now slightly see through blue pelt shining against Silverpelt. Bluestar was up on a higher patch of cloud.

"Cats of Starclan!" Bluestar yowled, "We come together tonight as we have every moon since the beginning of the forest. But tonight, is different.

There no longer is a forest! Our descendents and loved ones have just traveled miles, searching for somewhere free of twolegs and monsters. And we have been following behind.

The clans will be searching for a new spot to be able to speak with us. So, we must all be on our tiptoes, also looking. We should let them know about a new Moonstone."

As Bluestar paused to take a breath, Tigerstar yowled, "You need not tell me what I already know! You may be the one speaking, but Starclan has no true leader.

Shadowclan has no reason to listen to Thunderclan's old leader! I am leaving. Are you coming, Shadowclan?"

Dozens of cats turned their heads towards him, but looked back up at Bluestar.

"If that is what you want then…I won't stop you! All of you are disgraces." Tigerstar erupted, he began padding of into the darkness.

"You got your wish, mother." Feathertail whispered to Silverstream. "No fighting…or at least not with blood and unsheathed claws."

"Not yet."


	2. Tigerstar

**Disclaimer: I do not own Starclan, the clans, Silverstream, Graystripe, Feathertail, Tigerstar, Bluestar or any of the other cats. **

**Oops: When Bluestar mentioned that they have been traveling along with the clans, I have resolved that wherever the clans (or any of the forest cats) go, some of Starclan will go with them. Dens in tow.**

Tigerstar let an enormous yowl out—that the other (horrified) cats could hear, far back. "Bluestar cannot boss me! I am Tigerstar. Leader of…" He stopped, at looked between his (ghostly-almost-see-through) paws at the vast empty sky below.

"Well…"he thought, "Starclan is in the sky…all of us here are dead…Skyclan? Silverclan? Deathclan?"

Tigerstar padded to his den. As usual, it was empty—and cold. All of Tigerstar's ancestors had deserted him as soon as he came to Starclan. He lay down in a far corner of cloud, and burrowed in a pile of dust from the stars.

The moons since Tigerstar's death had been unbearable for him. To be one clan with those of the Wind and Thunder clans? This was just to nauseating to contemplate. He had vowed he would not do anything for anyone, even those who were of Shadowclan accepted this treason.

But there could be others…ancient cats who never got over it…Tigerstar had never been up far, but could disappear into the highest parts of star clan easily. Possibly even that night.

Tigerstar sniffed the air for scents. There was the muddled scent of the clans, and calm. Sleepy calm. He padded out his small den and into the night air. Tigerstar climbed up his hollowed-cloud den, and leaped into the air.

Tigerstar grimaced. He was going to fall—any second now…now! But Tigerstar landed on something; a walkway, leading up to higher Silverpelt. A mist led a few foxlenths ahead of him at a time, leading Tigerstar upwards.

His stomach gave a pang, and he realized how hungry he was. Tigerstar walked regretfully on for moment, "First I suppose I'll see the most ancient ones…those who have never been seen by my generation. Or generations before me."

The stars shone brighter than ever before as he came closer to one of the Silverpelt Camps—camps that were so high, that you could reach up and touch the end of the blackness.

Tigerstar silently padded along the path, hoping that no one would see him. Tigerstar looked up at the sky, and didn't notice that a cat had leapt down beside him.

**End: Sorry for the shortness! But I want to get this chapter finished and get the price off my head. And on to three! **


	3. The Dreaming

**Book: Warriors, The New Prophecy (Pre-Starlight)**

**Place: Starclan, Current Generation and Crowfeather's dream**

**Beware! The plot is a little choppy.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the cats mentioned in this chapter, Starclan, the books, the forest, the lake. **

**Claimer: I do own the plot.**

**The bold bits aren't a part of the story, and are moi.**

Feathertail padded along toward the edge of the cloud which was closest to where Windclan slept. Crowfeather would be hard to see among the inky blackness of the night, but she could manage. She bent down, and lay on the edge, her paws trailing off the edge.

_Oh, Crowfeather…you don't want to know what's been going on._

After Tigerstar had left, various cats' loyalties had been shaken. A few had even began climbing to their ancestors to join him. Yellowfang's den had been destroyed by those shaken, so she was currently residing with Spottedleaf.

All of the cats that had always been true were once again shaken **(not stirred) **by Tigerstar. The distinct atmosphere of distrust was once again tasted by those who had been suspected before.

_I do hope that this doesn't affect the rest of the clans. The last that they need would be more trouble—concerning Starclan and otherwise. _

Feathertail unsheathed her claws, and sheathed them again. An idea had come, and boxed her ears. Maybe she could warn her Crowfeather…tell him of the horrors that Starclan was witnessing; and warn him. But would it be allowed?

_Of course it wouldn't be! But that hasn't stopped me yet, has it? No! I left for the sun-drown place without really telling anyone! _

Feathertail sat for a moment more, pondering.

_But I will do it. Tonight._

**(This is all in the Tom's dream.)**

Crowfeather emerged out of an enveloping darkness. He had come to a pond with tall trees and catmint surrounding it.

"Crowfeather, come here, Crowfeather!"

His heart skipped a beat. "Feathertail! Where are you?"

"Over here."

Crowfeather looked towards the voice's direction, and saw her. Feathertail's pelt was shimmering, and Crowfeather couldn't tell if it was the moonlight or the fact she was of Starclan now.

"Crowfeather, I've come to tell you that we are having troubles in Starclan! It is all Tigerstar's doing, he wants to divide the clan…and some cats agree!"

Crowfeather frowned. She hadn't come to see him! Feathertail saw this, and nuzzled his fur.

"Please. Listen to me. Don't let these matters of Starclan affect the other clans. Whatever happens in the clouds should stay there.

Please tell the clan leaders—but no one else."

Crowfeather nodded, "Will you stay, Feathertail?"

The she-cat crept closer to Crowfeather, "For now."

The 'feathers' drifted, together, into the dark.

**Hope you like it! ****Please**** review—criticism is welcome…I think I'll have to change the description; this story isn't just going to be about Silverstream and Feathertail!**


End file.
